fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Techniques Version 1
Technique 1 Hōōamida/Pheonix Tears (Kekkei Genki, Doujustu, Chakra-C/S, Controll-S, Rank-?) A technique that heals the user or someone else can even bring people on the brink of death back to full health. Chakra drain is porportinal to how much damage the technique is healing. Bringing someone near death back to full health will inverseablycause Sasuke to go into a coma for a while. Technique 2 Ishishi/stone vision (Kekkei Genkai, Doujustu, Chakra-S, Controll-S, Rank-?) Enables Sasuke to turn anyone who looks into his left eye into stone by traping them in a genjustu forever. He can also use this on moast ninjustu as well as non-humans. Causes him great pain and chakra drainage. Can not turn blood reletives, people with high chakra reserves, or people who are immune to genjustu into stone. Technique 3 Kimochikumu/greatest nightmare (Kekkei Genkai, Doujustu, Chakra-A, Controll-A, Rank-S) Allows Sasuke to temporaily bring a persons nightmares to life as well as some of his stronger genjustu. This technique works by applying the properties of Yin-Yang chakra, to turn genjustu into ninjustu. Sasuke can also turn Ninjustu into genjustu and then use the sharingan's dispelling abilitly to dispell them, thus making him immune to ninjustu. Same disavantages as Tsuykami; comes from left eye. Technique 4 Naibuma/Inner Demon (Kekkei Genkai, Doujustu, Chakra-A/S, Control-B, Rank-?) Sasuke's counterpart to susanoo. The users inner sprit is summoned on to the users body rather then protecting the user like susanoo. This technique makes it seem like a creature is attached to Sasuke's body. The creature will start out as ribs but will eventualy become compleate with weapons and special attacks just like susanoo. As long as the user has chakra to spare, this technique will stay activated. Technique 5 Uchiate: Tōritsu Kenbuyō/Uchiha fist: Handstand Swords Dance(Fighting Style, Rank-A) Similar to Killerbee, Sasuke has developed a unique fighting style that takes full avantage of his taijustu that was orginaly developed from the Uchiate fist. The user does a hand stand, and places thier swords, kunai, shuriken ect. in the middle of thier feet. They then place the third weapon in thier mouth. Sasuke then spinns like a piledriver using his feet to 'punch' and his hands to 'kick'. When he sees an opening, he can use his hands to trip the oponet and slash them viciously with his weapons. Due to the fact that the limbs are purposely doing the opposite of thier fuctions, this style can cause confucion in many high ranked shinobi. Futhermore, speed is the key here and not strength and because of such, Sasuke can use the opponets strength against them by shifting his weight. When used in combonation with other fighting styles, the user can become nearly imposible to predict and counter. Technique 6 Magen: Mugen ni chōkyō/ Demonic Illusion: Infinate Torture (Chakra-A, Controll-A, Rank-A) This Genjustu causes the target to sufer through the process of torture devices. Depending on the amount of chakra, the user can create unbelieveable torture devices; capable of breaking Jonin-level shinobi. Only those with at least a B in genjustu can have any hopes of breaking the illision. Technique 7 Bunshū/Divide A supplementary justu that causes the chakra of the users technique to divide and thus causing the justu to come in mutiple projectiles instead of one huge attack. While the technique makes the opponets justu weaker, it gives it greater speed and accuracy. It also allows the user greater time to set up stronger attacks. Due to the nature of how this technique must be preformed, only those with the Taifugan or perfect chakra controll can use this technique. Addationaly, this technique can be used on ninjustu and genjustu, as long as the justu is ranked offensive. Technique 8 Chinoha/Blades of Blood (Kinjustu) By fusing with chakra and partially coagulating it, Sasuke can harden his own blood and, like a bladed projectile, throw it at his enemies. The chakra infused into it binds the blood into a solid form and partially crystallizes it. He this technique by covering the edge of his blade with blood, which can be his own or his opponents, and then swinging his blade, releasing an arc of blood which flies of in the direction of the swing. The blood being infused with concentrated quantities of chakra has very high cutting power and acts for all purposes as a very sharp and very fast moving blade. It can be used as a surprise attack that catches enemies off guard when they think he's weakened from battle. In such instances he can use his own blood to perform the technique. It is particularly useful for ranged attacks. As it is most potent when the user's own blood is used it can greatly weaken the user by excess loss of blood. As such it is classified as a kinjutsu. Technique 9 Mizuumi no Rakuen/Mind Soul Surgery Technique (Chakra-A, Controll-A, Rank-S) This technique is said to be the Ultamite Fuinjustu. It allows the user to seal into a medium, commonly an object of hard material such as metal or rock, a portion of their power. When they or anyone else have contact with this object, their power is increased greatly, as they can draw on the extra energy to aid them. However, this power can be drained by constant use, and that medium becomes unusable for some time, until it can be replenished of its power. It is later shown that chakra is not the only thing that can be sealed with this technique. Any type of power, from natural abilities or skills to specific jutsu, can be sealed with Heavenly Reservoir. This even extends to techniques such as Kekkei Genkai, and has also been seen used for memories or mental skills, as well as to seal the abilities and memories of others, not only the user. During Sasuke's speech with Akria before his third fight with Tigerstar, it was shown that this technique can also be used on people, at the cost of more chakra and greater chakra controll. When certian requirements are met, the seal will activate granting the wearer the users desired contents. What is more is that the placer of the seal is able to keep track of the recepitant and will often feel strange if something isn't right with the recepitant. Technique 10 Feather Body Flicker (Chakra-B, Controll-A, Rank-B) The user dissappears by using the Body Flicker Technique. Howerver, thier movements are covered by white bird feathers which slowly burn away along with the users body. These feathers howerver, are made up of a special aroma that causes everyone exposed to it to gradualy fall asleep making this the perfect getaway technique. Somebody with enough experence can avoid the after effects. Uchiha Fist The Uchiate''' ( '''混合拳, uchiha fist). (Fighting Style, Rank-B/A) The fighting style takes key eleaments from the Hyuga's Jyuken, Gai and Lee's Goken, the Uchiha Clan's Hiken and Orochimaru's personal Hebiken into one mixed super deadly style. Due to this, the Uchiate style was much more refined than the Iron Fist style. The Uchiate Style was based more on Aikido, the art of misdirection. As the Fuma clans signature fighting style, this style was especially useful with incorporating the sharingan, all forms of jutsus, and swords into its style. The tenth through eighth tiers taught basic katas as well as kicks and punches. The seventh through fifth tiers taught joint locks as well as dodging techniques. The fourth through second tiers taught weapon techniques while the first tier taught how to attack pressure points. All tiers of the Uchiate style incorporated genjutsu and ninjutsu into its attacks. Every member is required to learn the basics before they can even graduate from the acadmey. hio; Uchiate: Raion Mai/Uchiha Fist: Lion Dance (Fighting Style, Kenjustu, Rank-B) A deprived version of his Handstand Swords Dance, Sasuke will swing his sword in a unique pattern similar to the Toristu Kenbuyo, while aiming for any vital spots on the targets body. Due to how it is swung, it may cause a person to experience illusions; Sasuke appears to have more then one blade with lions dancing on them. When used in full power, Sasuke is shown to be able to tear his emmenies to shreds in just a few moments. jjkkk Uchiate: Busō kaijoo/Uchiha Fist: Disarm (Fighting Style, Rank-C) This is part of the Uchiate fighting style that allows a user to disarm a opponet that has for example, a sword or kunai. Normaly the user will use a basic stance of this style before knocking the armed opponet of balance with enough speed to give them more then enough time to take the opponets weapon. Avanced users can then quickly shash the target adding futher damage. This monuver works for almost any stiuation and the only requirement needed is experence. One Sword Style: Midnight Cutter Ittōryōu: Shin'kaytā/One Sword Technique: Midnight Cutter (Kenjustu, Rank-C) A Kenjustu Utlizing the Three-Sword Style from the Uchiate fist. This is a technique that only requires the aid of one sword. The user basicly unseathes thier sword, quickly shashes a target aiming for the vital areas, and reseathes it. Dispite it's simplicity, the technique is on par with Iaido and it is quite useless to both form hand seals to use ninjustu, or encounter the user in cloce range to unseath thier own sword. Two Sword Style: X-Scissor Tsukenpō: Xhasami/Two Sword Style: X-Scissor (Kenjustu, Rank-B) A Kenjustu Utlizing the Three-Sword Style from the Uchiate fist. This is a technique that requires the aid of two swords. With thier two swords, the user will form them by crossing them similar to a X, and cut the opponet aiming for the vitals. The damage this technique causes is conciderable, even if they do not hit anything vital. The moast common spots a user will aim for is the lungs and the heart. Howerver, if a user is master-level, the spinal cord is possible. Users of this technique must be somewhat naturaly skilled in Kenjustu and fast as moast users will reseath thier swords after damage. Two Sword Style: Two Flying Dragons Tsukenpo: Utairu no Hikō Ryū/Two Soword Style: Two Flying Dragons (Kenjustu, Rank-A) A Kenjustu Utlizing the Three-Sword Style from the Uchiate fist. This is a technique that requires the aid of two swords. This technique is a deprived justu of the lion dance as well. The user uses thier two swords and preforms two seperate versions of the One Sword Style: Midight cutter. The user then adds pure chakra, resulting in the creation of two powerfull dragons forming around the swords. They have enough power to rival the earth release: earth dragon bullet and water release: water dragon bullet with pure ease. Three Sword Style: Tridrial Whirlwind Sankenpo: Tridural senpū/﻿Three Sword Style: Tridrial Whirlwind (Kenjustu, Rank-A) Kenjustu Utlizing the Three-Sword Style from the Uchiate fist. This is a technique that requires the aid of all three swords. The user uses thier three swords charged efficiently with wind-natured chakra, and uses at least half of thier maximum speed to spin themselves in a circle. This kenjustu itself is powerfull enough to cause foes with great perception and reflxes on the deffensive and with the bouns addation of wind chakra, can tear almost anything to shreads. Fire Release: Crouching Tiger, Roaring Dragon Katon: Tora Bakuon Ryū Shagan/Fire Release: crouching tiger roaring dragon (Chakra-A, Controll-A, Rank-A) This technique is actualy two ninjustu being released at once. When searching throughout the Uchiha Coupound, this was one of many ninjustu Sasuke discovered. Both the crouching tiger and roaring dragon are B-Ranked Katon justu, and were only taught to Uchiha Clan members who had a strong fire affinity. Due to the fact that they are seperate ninjustu, both come with thier own effects and disavantages. Addationaly, depending how stragatic you are, this justu can fool the opponet into thinking they doged the attack only to find themselves facing an equaly dangerous attack infront of them. This technique requires a massive amount of chakra, and chakra controll to ststain both justu. This also requires a total of 27 hand seals which are preformed in a confusing repeating pattern that is both diffcult to learn and copy Sheild and Sword Shield and Sword (Forbidden Jutsu) Naruto's personal version of Kage Bunshin that involves an extreme level of control over the clones in their creation. Nin-jutsu/Tai-jutsu. No seals used.Since he lived in the Hidden Night, Naruto has occasionally practiced and developed his own personal spin on the kage bunshin jutsu. After the high levels of training he went through in the Ice, his high level of chakra control netted him the ability to create kage bunshins without using seals (though it took a lot of practice.) Over time, he also figured out how to generate them at any location within a spherical range of himself. As his skill developed, it resulted in the Shield and Sword. Shield and Sword is a jutsu where the user generates a clone in any position within a radius of roughly eighty to a hundred feet. It should be noted that the radius means any direction, including in the air or underground (it takes extra chakra to force a clone to displace earth, but after that the clone can dig through the ground on its own.) Naruto also developed the ability to add a certain level of momentum onto his clones, enabling them to be created in the middle of a move. They can't be created all the way in a move (like appearing with their fist planted in someone's face) but they can be created up to halfway through a move (like a punch already on course to a target.) It's very hard to adapt to this style of fighting and most opponents are caught totally off guard by the perfect synchronization of the kage bunshins. Naruto practiced heavily in the perfect timing in switching back and forth between using them as instant shields or as quick attacks. The only downside to this technique is that summoning Kage Bunshins without hand seals makes them appear with a loud 'crack' rather than a light popping noise. He can minimize the noise to very low levels if he's dealing with less than five clones, but any more and the it's pretty noticeable, making it's use during spy missions pretty poor. The noise gets progressively worse in ratio to the amount of clones summoned. A hundred sounds like a nearby lightning strike while a thousand sounds like a bomb going off. This weak point restricts Shield and Sword mostly to open battle situations, though one noticeable exception is placing a clone underground. Earth and soil effectively muffles any sound a clone makes, so that is the sole stealth ability of the Shield and Sword. Naruto only recently mastered this jutsu during his month of training in the Leaf. All of his Blood Clones can use this ability as well. Wind Release: Ghiants Crush Fuuton: Kyojin tokimeki/Wind Release: Ghiants Crush (Chakra-A, Controll-A, Rank-A) This technique concertraits the users wind affinity to forcefully alter the air pressure around them. This can be used as a way to create weather conditions, or to simply crush obsticles in the users way. Naruto can also use this to combat fire releases; this is accomplished by rapidly decreasing the air pressure in the location of the flames, effectively causing them to be robbed of oxygen. Lowering the air pressure in a certain area also decreases the air resistance in that area, which can have its own benefits. Likewise, rapidly increasing the air pressure around a fire technique as it is being initiated can cause it to prematurely explode.The Technique is diffcult for a user to learn, and the user must pay cloce attetion when using this technique. When Naruto was first learning the basis of this technique, he accidently crushed a bolder from anger. It is assumed that this technique can crush people, but the amount of chakra and concertration would be a drawback. ﻿